


Recrudescence

by blurail95



Series: Incandescent [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurail95/pseuds/blurail95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athlete’s all have one common trait that binds them together. It’s a hunger to be the best and never settle for anything less…to never sit back and watch the show, but to be a part of it. There’s a wedding to plan, world cup qualifiers to….qualify for, and it all seems like a perfect start for the recently engaged couple. That is until Alex runs into a forgotten flame from her hidden past Tobin soon realizes she knows nothing about. Is Tobin able to handle the events unveiled from Alex’s past? Is Alex really able to let go of the high of being a covert agent? What’s Kelley doing on her off time? Why is the #1 team in the world on a losing streak? Will the wedding date set hold through it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amateur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Alex’s POV**

 

It’s the middle of September and the team made quick work of Mexico in Utah and New York. Alex has been on fire since her debut back and she seems unstoppable racking goals like a women possessed and that’s just in the national level. Everyone liked a good comeback story and Portland was no exception. Bringing in a new meaning to the word Horsepower Alex swept in the soccer city like a pent up mustang…they didn’t have a fighting chance and quickly fell in love with her stride.

Her life now consisting of games, photoshoots, interviews, and itineraries. Everything on schedule and routine….It’s too good to be true. And as she sat idly in New York’s JFK airport Alex looks up from a novel she finished back in Utah finding herself missing the spontaneity of her life before. Where no one knew her name… actually loosing herself in the different lives she lived in a span of a week, and the adventure each day held as she took on a mission. Don’t get her wrong of course she grew to hate it all at the end…but Alex would be fooling herself if she said she didn’t enjoy working for James in the beginning of it all.

Due to a problem with the airline Kelley, Tobin, and Alex are the last ones left at the airport out of the whole team and they blame the delay on the sole fact that Alex's name is on the flight manifest and keep teasing her about. Consequently Alex gets stuck watching their luggage as the other two women left to go grab a few things from the shops. Her gaze scans the crowd of the ridiculously busy airport trying to find Tobin and Kelley coming back from their coffee run given they were taking the red eye back to Portland. The crowd is too dense for Alex to see anything until something catches her eye making her smirk.

A lithely teenage girl dressed in a loose white maxi dress bumps against a middle-aged man pulling her weight fully against him.

“Oh Gosh….I’m so sorry!” Alex can read the words coming out of her mouth as she smiles at the man while her left hand disappears into his left jacket pocket.

“Oh you’re fine. No worries.” The oblivious man smiles back flattered by the attention of the beautiful young girl.

_‘Oh she’s good.’_ Alex scoffs silently to herself watching as the girl simply walks away hiding the stolen wallet behind her as she's swallowed into the crowd.

Alex looks back down at her book a soft chuckle shaking her shoulders when her memory is taken back to one of her first missions as an agent.

* * *

 

***Flashback***

 

Alex is in Budapest, Hungary, and her target is sitting across the room from her in a swanky hotel restaurant. Sporting a simple black cocktail dress Morgan is holding onto an apple martini while leaning against the bar when a man roughly around his mid-thirties approaches her effectively cutting off her view from her target.  

“So how much is it going to take to get you in my bed, tonight?” The man slurs as he confidently closes the little space left between him and Alex.

_‘Gross…as if.’_ Alex almost gags at the stench emanating from the drunken man. The guy is all over her and before she knees him in the groin she stops and decides to make use of him.

Not able to handle his groping hands any longer Alex slips away looking disgusted she heads straight towards her target taking the only other empty seat on the table.

“Can we be girlfriends right now?” Alex asks smiling as her gaze takes in a closer look at her target.

‘ _….wow._ ’ Alex thinks to herself having a closer look at the woman sitting in front of her.

“Sure…..looks like you need a safe zone.” The woman laughs softly as she takes another bite of her steak making Alex lick her lips as their equally intense blue eyes gaze at each other.

Her target is on a whole other level of beauty that Alex has to take a few seconds before she starts making conversation.

 “So usually a women as beautiful as you has men falling at her feet…I mean I enjoy a good steak myself, but it’s a little odd enjoying it on your own…” Alex questions effortlessly.

“….are you a serial killer?” Alex whispers coyly leaning her chin against her hand resting against the table.

“Ha….maybe…. you should take your chances back to the bar.” She jokes along with Alex.

“Oh really! …..That scary?”

“Terribly.” The women’s reply holding a serious tone behind it.

“Well I’m a sucker for a challenge…..My names Violette, nice to meet you…?” Alex uses her alias name as she pulls her hand out as a means of introduction.

“…Ahh a fellow competitor. I’m Zsuzsanna…friends call me Zsu.(Sue)” She confirms Alex’s target while shaking hands.

The gap between the two strikingly beautiful women seems to disappear after each glass of wine they finish and Morgan is actually having an interesting conversation about the art of wine tasting when Zsu finally makes a move.

“It’s awfully late can I walk you somewhere?” Zsu leans further into Alex’s space.

“Actually I have a room here….upstairs.” Alex suggests eyeing Zsu intimately slow from the little space left between them.

Alex notices the slight apprehension in Zsu’s movements.

“Well…Have a nice night and thank you for coming to the rescue.” Alex excuses herself standing up from the table, but the hand pulling on her wrist makes her stop.

“If I remember correctly you came and sat your pretty self in my table all on your own….and do you actually think I’m going to let you walk away with my wallet.” Zsu’s piercing gaze looking right through Alex and the former forward is slack jawed at getting caught.

“Uhhh….well you caught me.” Alex turns on her charm once more while taking the wallet hidden inside her satchel out and handing it back.

_‘Shit…Shit…’_ Alex is panicking internally and her mind is quickly trying to come up with a backup plan.

“Wait…” Alex tauntingly draws the wallet back out of the woman’s grasp making her eye Alex suspiciously.

“….Why should I?” She asks surprised by Alex’s actions.

“Because I grabbed this almost an hour ago and yet you shared dessert with me….why is that?” Alex smiles confidently.

“Natural curiosity….Not many beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde,…..” Zsu pauses making Alex shift in her seat the way her eyes scan down her figure.”…very fit, women resort to pick pocketing.” Zsu explains as she stands up from the table. Alex can’t help but find herself at a loss for words at the beautiful woman before her.

With voluminous wavy brown hair that adds to her alluring character Zsu is six feet of crazy sensual, lethal, elegance that takes the spotlight away even from Alex…..and it’s a nice change that Morgan finds intriguing and enticing all at the same time.  

“You need to pick something else to make money off of….amateur.”

“Excuse me! Amateur?!” Alex arches her brow daringly up at Zsu towering over her.

_‘Amateur!.....Amateur!’_ Alex keeps repeating the word in her mind. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone called her that.

“Have a good night, Violette….if that’s even your name…” Zsu laughs walking away from the former forward her long toned legs taking her only but a few strides to make it out onto the lobby of the hotel.

The way she walked away from Alex so easily pushed one of Morgan’s buttons and she quickly tries to catch up to her target.

“Hey who do you think you are?!” Alex calls out once she reaches the lobby, but the tall woman is nowhere in sight.

Reaching back into her satchel she grabs her phone to make a call when a small piece of paper falls out and lands on the floor just by her heels.

Grabbing it off the ground she reads the intricate cursive message written on it.

                **_“What an Amateur….”_**

**_-Z_ **

Alex bites the inside of her cheek harshly as she crumbles the paper and makes her way outside of the hotel and into the busy nightlife of Budapest determined to find her target.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

 

“…That’s ridiculous Kelley you’re never going to see her again.” Tobin’s voice breaks through Morgan’s thoughts making her slightly scowl at the memory she just had.

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t blush when she touched your shoulder back there and I swear to you she groped my ass…. MhmmMhmm damn she was HOTT!” Kelley sits on the empty seat on Alex’s left side while Tobin sits on her other side handing Alex her fresh cup of coffee.

“Excuse me….blush? Who touched whose shoulder?” Alex interrupts Kelley’s antics.

“Some hot….Hot! Foreign babe Tobin bumped into by the coffee bar.” Kelley gushed leaning her head up against Alex’s shoulder.

“Dude, Kelley you sound like a hormonal teenage boy….she wasn’t even that hot.” Tobin tries to play off shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh so you checked her out?” Alex taunts while taking another long drawl of her coffee even though it was scolding hot.

“Absolutely NOT!” Tobin scoffs finding the lid of her coffee cup suddenly very intriguing as Alex eyed her suspiciously.

“Then how do you know she isn’t hot then?” Alex asks pointedly.

“Well because I’ve already got my hot….beautiful Fiancé, right here…..why would I need to look anywhere else?” Tobin smoothly replies leaning into Alex’s shoulder to leave a subtle kiss on her jawline.

“Ew…ew…gross.” Kelley retracts from Alex’s other shoulder as fast as she could.

“Nice save….” Alex returns the kiss making Tobin laugh against her shoulder.

“Gate B 13 is now open. Repeat Gate B 13 heading for Portland, Oregon is now being seated….” The intercom announces their flight and the trio begins to grab their things and make their way past the heavy crowd and towards the gate when someone bumps against Alex’s side almost making her drop her coffee.

“WHooaa…” Alex calls out trying to save her coffee more than anything.

“Oh gosh….I’m so sorry!” The surprised voice making Alex look up from her coffee and sure enough it’s the same young girl from before.

Before the teenager can walk out of reach with what Alex can only think of countless valuables she has on her person….Morgan takes a hold of the teenagers shoulder stopping her from disappearing.

“Oh hold on a sec.” Alex calls out.

“Hey! Don’t….” The girl begins to shout, but Alex cuts her off.

“The last thing you want to do is cause a scene. So just give me back whatever it is that you took from me and we’ll leave it at that.” Alex bargains.

“Look lady I don’t know what you’re…”

“Alex, is there a problem here?” Tobin interrupts standing near Alex just out of line to the gate.

“Oh no, babe….I just dropped something and she’s politely going to hand it back over….Right?” Alex encourages smiling as she lifted her hand out towards the girl.

“Oh whatever….” The girl hands over Alex’s wallet surprised that the girl got that deep into her carry-on so easily.

“Damn she’s good!” Tobin voices her thoughts as they watched the girl disappear into the crowd.

“Hey dorks! Hurry up!” Kelley calls out to them still holding their spots in line.

Returning to the line Alex quickly opens her wallet completely forgetting to check the contents inside it a soon as the girl handed it over.

_‘Shit!’_ Alex scolds herself as she opens her wallet and all her cash is missing. All her credit cards and important documents were still in place, but in the fold where her cash used to be a small piece of paper lay there instead.

Grabbing it she immediately pulls her head up over the crowd and scans all around standing on her tiptoes only slightly as she moved in a complete circle. When her eyes fall on a body towering over most of the crowd with very distinct wavy brown hair a couple yards down the gateways Alex can feel her heart begin to pound against her chest.

‘Zsu?’ Alex hears the name in her head and she blinks several times when the tall figure turns the corner barely catching a glimpse of blue piercing eyes smiling at her just as they walk out of view.

All she could do is close the gap in front of her and Tobin. The midfielder looking ahead oblivious to it all as she stood in front of Alex.

_'Nope there is no way....It's just really late and you're tired...that's all it is!'_ Alex tries to talk herself out of who she thinks she just saw, but the note in her hands is to much of a coincidence.

Looking down at the note she finally reads it. Her fingertips beginning to tap against the paper out of nervous habit.

                                **_“What an amateur….”_**

**_-Z_ **

Alex crumbles the paper much like the first time and lets it fall to her feet when something catching the light inside her wallet grabs her attention once again. Reaching inside she takes it out and realizes it’s an engagement ring.

_‘Tobin’s engagement ring?’_ Alex scowls harshly at the ring and immediately looks up at Tobin standing in front of her.

As if to prove Alex’s hunch Tobin pulls up her left hand to rest against her shoulder holding the strap to her carry-on putting it in plain sight for Alex to see.

Tobin's left hand is bare and the only thing indicating her engagement ring was ever missing is the significant tan line on Tobin’s ring finger.

“No Fucking Way!” Alex breathes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease?.....
> 
> Well let me know if I'm worth it! ;)  
> LOL Gnite!!  
> Let me know what you think about it so far....


	2. Escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, but last weekend was busy busy   
> and I had a new addition in my life this past weekend that kind of took over my thoughts. (Blame it on them) ;)
> 
> Hope you Enjoy ! let me know what ya'll think about it so far.

**Alex’s POV**

“No Fucking Way.” Alex thought she said it in her head, but when Tobin turns around and the people around them glare at the forward Alex knows she didn’t.

“What?” Tobin asks turning her body towards Alex.

“You dropped your ring!” Alex breathes out before she lifts her hand holding the engagement ring up between them.

“No Way! I…uhhh” Tobin starts getting flustered making Alex realize that the present scowl on her face is probably making Tobin think she’s mad.

“I’m so sorry….I didn’t even feel it fall off?” Tobin whispers while Alex slides the ring back on her finger.

“It’s fine…” Alex replies her mind currently occupied with a flurry of questions at what just happened a few moments ago.

“Al…..Where is your head at, Babe?” Tobin questions as they enter the plane finding their seats.

Alex lifts her gaze at Tobin and something in her gut tells her to wait on telling Tobin what in fact just happened.

“I’m just sleepy…” Alex leaves the conversation at that turning her shoulders to the window as she bit her cheeks anxious of what exactly the note left in her wallet meant.

_‘If it was Zsu it means nothing good is about to come.’_ Alex grips the arm rest tighter, not because of turbulence as they rise up into the sky, but because Alex knew when Zsu’s around she had to be on her toes.

* * *

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_Belgium_

 

Alex can hear the sound of her heels hit the pavement while making it around a corner and continues to walk down a desolate street.

‘Where is she?!’ Alex scowls pulling her hands in her pockets walking further down the empty street when movement of a shadow catches her gaze reflecting off a window from behind.

“If you want to get in this business you have to be more vigilante of your surroundings, honey. I’ve been tailing you since you walked out of the hotel.” Zsu speaks up falling in step with Alex.

“Do not call me Honey…” Alex glares at the woman towering over her. “….I saw you.” Alex scoffs irritated with the situation already.

_‘Finish the mission…_ ’ The voice in her thoughts whispers reminding her that she was currently on the job.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Zsu chuckles eyeing Alex in her periphery.

“Look I know exactly what I’m doing…thank you very much.” Alex sasses readjusting her coat against her shoulders as the wind cut through the alley they just passed.

“You’re going to end up hurt if you keep this up.” Zsu’s tone chastising.

“I can take care of myself.” Alex scowls almost forgetting about the real reason she was even in Belgium in the first place.

“Can I buy you tea?” Zsu catches Alex off guard making the former forward stop in her tracks and eye Zsu suspiciously.

“I like coffee.” Alex brushes her off continuing to walk down the empty street.

“Fine….. I’ll get you coffee then.” Zsu easily catches up.

“Fine!” Morgan gripes not really in the mood to make conversation with this overtly confident woman….maybe it’s because it reminded her immensely about a certain tanned midfielder that tormented her thoughts everywhere she went.

‘ _Don’t go there, Alex.’_ She shakes her head slightly trying to talk herself out of picturing bright brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

Their sitting in a quite diner waiting for their drinks when Alex decides to start her magic.

“How did you start?”

“First off that is not a question you ask?” Zsu chuckles, but Alex could tell the piercing gaze was analyzing her every move.

“I just did.” Alex backfires already knowing exactly what Zsu was involved in. Zsu is a legendary thief that runs a family con business out of Budapest. They built up a huge ring in the black market from petty theft to elaborate con schemes that ended in millions of dollars stolen from their victims every year. It was Alex’s job to end it all from the root….. and she was looking right at the person behind it all.   

“It’s a family business…” Zsu is cut off by the echoing steps of the waiter making his way up to their table.

The waiter places their drinks on the table and walks away when the two woman stare at each other silently for a few seconds.

“Teach me.” Alex states stirring her hot cup of coffee as she peered up at Zsu.

“Teach you what?” Zsu lifts a brow at the American.

“You obviously know how to do it….and very well I might add. I want to know how to do it ….I want you to teach me.” Alex straightens her back on her chair.

“No.” Zsu answers curtly.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m heading out of town.” Zsu adds.

“I’m sure I can make it worth your while.” Alex slows down her tone as she leans slightly over the table suggestively.

 “Does that usually work for you? “ Zue taunts.

Immediately Alex recoils and glares at the woman. She hated the little affect she had on this target…usually by now they were already wrapped around her finger. She never had to try this hard.

“What?” Alex can’t stop herself from sounding dumbfounded.

“Does that usually work for you? Batting those eyelashes and pouting those lips….Does it really work?” Zue shakes her head in laughter and Alex wants nothing more than to prove her wrong.

“I’m new to this all…. And it seems I just ran into one of the best in the business….” Alex slides her hand over the table to lay across Zsu’s own making the notorious thief look up at her trademark smile.

“….You’re good I’ll give you that, but if I take you under my wing I want great.” Zsu narrows her gaze causing Alex to readjust in her seat by the intensity of it all.

“I’ll do whatever you say…. I want to be mentored by the best. I won’t disappoint.” Alex reassures squeezing her grasp on Zsu’s hand on the table.

“Let’s see what you have to offer me first…” Zsu challenges. Alex follows her out the door her hand held securely in Zsu’s own.

_‘Too easy….’_ Alex smirks to herself.

_***End of Flashback*** _

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**  


They’ve just reached home and the moment Tobin parked in the driveway Alex practically ran towards the door and ran inside causing Tobin to tighten her grip on the wheel.

“Crap….” Tobin whispers to herself in the quite cab of her car.

“Just talk to her, Tobs. I’m meeting up with Mana at the food truck place. I’ll be home later tonight.” Kelley notifies. Patting Tobin on her shoulder she exits the car and enters the house.

_‘I didn’t mean to lose the ring…’_ Tobin bites her lip as she closes the front door Alex left open on her hurry to get up to their room.

Walking up the stairs Tobin finds herself kneading her hands in apprehension as she walks through the door of the room and finds Alex standing in front of their bed where she opened their luggage and began putting their dirty clothes separate from the clean.

“I’m sorry.” Tobin blurts out gently sitting on the other side of the bed playing with a thread poking out of their white comforter.

Suddenly Alex throws the luggage roughly off the bed and crawls up slowly over the skewed clothes towards Tobin.

“Can you just kiss me right now?” Alex whispers softly between the little space she left between them as she cups Tobin’s cheeks between her hands looking at Tobin’s lips…. Almost glaring at them.

“Yea….” Tobin barely gets the words out when Alex muffles her words with her lips.

Tobin is lost by the tenderness of the kiss completely forgetting about the conversation she meant to have with Alex. Her brain stops functioning properly when Alex pulls her leg over her lap and straddles her hips in the graceful manner only Alex seems to produce in Tobin’s critical gaze.

“Can you just hold me right now?” Alex stops her attack on Tobin’s lips so abruptly that Tobin remains still for a few seconds getting lost in the deep blue of Alex’s gaze.

Without another question Tobin wraps her arms around the forward tightly and pulls her in tighter against her chest. She can feel the tension literally release from Alex’s back as she snuggled under her chin and breathed her in.

“You ready to talk to me about it?” Tobin asks after a few minutes pass of her softly running her fingers along the strikers smooth back.

“Yes.” Alex exhales pulling out from her hiding spot reaching for Tobins left hand resting against her lower back.

“Is this really about the ring? I didn’t mean to lose it…” Tobin softly whispers in the silence of their room watching Alex roll her engagement ring around her ring finger.

“Sort of…. Can I ask you something?” Morgan’s rasp very prominent against Tobin’s proximity.

“Anything….”

“What did that girl at the coffee bar back in the airport look like?...... “ Alex peers up at Tobin’s gaze.

_‘Is she worried I took the ring off for that foreign chick?’_ Tobin faintly scowls at the notion.

“Babe she’s nothing…. Kelley was just pulling our chain.”

“No…. I know that, Baby. It’s just I need you to tell me what she looks like?”

“…..Uhhh Very tall….taller than Hope. Blue eyes…..Curly brown hair.” Tobin racks her brain for more details, but that’s all she could muster.

“Then your ring wasn’t missing because you’re a dork.” Alex tries to smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes and Tobin knows things are about to take a drastic turn.

 “She stole it.” Tobin answers.

“Yes.”

“You know her?”

“Yes.”

“Did she work for James?”

“No.”

“She was a mission?” Tobin can feel her heart begin to race.

“Yes.”

“She escaped…. Like Vlad?” Tobin’s tone letting out a hint of panic but she swallows it back.

“No…..I let her go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GNite ;)


	3. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, but Finals are a b..... well you know. ;)  
> I probably won't get on a steady schedule till after finals. Thank you for the patience.

**Kelley’s POV**

 

Kelley walks through the heavy set doors of the training facility that Alex trained her in all those weeks ago. The warm light streaming out from under the door to the small office indicates that she did get the encrypted message right.

Since they left the airport, Kelley ran across a message she decoded telling her to meet at the stadium once again.

She felt bad for not telling the girls the truth, but ever since the adrenaline rush she got from figuring out the whole plot of Vlad’s operation she’s been hooked.

Micael was so impressed with Kelley that he proposed her a position in his team. No field work of course, but he liked her smarts and the ability to delve into the thoughts of the criminal mind ultimately figuring out their next move. His own private profiler on his lucrative cases.

As she walks inside the small office she’s met with Micael sitting behind a desk overlooking a hefty file placed in front of him.

“How was New York?” He asks while closing the file and sliding across towards Kelley.

“Interesting…. Frustrating.” Kelley lets out. She is still having a hard time with grabbing her starting spot on the lineup…

“What is it this time?” Kelley shakes her head out of her previous thoughts flipping through the file.

“A simple one hopefully… we just need you to watch the dark net. Be on the lookout for any activity leading towards the works of this crime ring…. The Jakabos’ Ring effortlessly expanded throughout Europe and we caught wind that they are trying to make base here in the States. That can’t happen.” Micael explains.

“Why not?” Kelley asks with a smirk on her face.

“They can cripple the network of any major corporation within days and essentially mess with the stockmarket…. Smartass.” Micael grunts.

Kelley chuckles to herself, but abruptly stops when a picture of the head honcho of the crime ring makes her squint in concentration.

_‘I’ve seen that face before…’_ Kelley bites her lip when it finally clicks.

“Uh you’re a little late, Mike.” Kelley places the file on the desk and flips it towards Micael.

“She’s here already.” Kelley points at the candid shot of the foreign babe Tobin bumped into back in JFK.

“What! How do you know that?” Micael scowls.

“Ran into her back in JFK….last night.” Kelley clarifies.

“Crap…..well keep on the lookout on the web and the file shows all their signatures and characteristics. If you catch anything let us know immediately. I have to let the agency know about this and put a tail on her as soon as possible. She’s good…..really good. We’ve been trying to catch her red handed for years.” Micael gathers himself from the desk and begins to make his way out the office.

“Great.” Kelley sarcastically acknowledges before she grabs the file and places it in her purse before walking out the place herself and meet Mana for some food truck madness.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

 

She runs up the stairs to their room and immediately begins to unpack her clothes.

‘ _She found me, but why would she play with me like that?_ ’ Alex asks herself.

‘ _It only means that she’s been watching me for a while now…._ ’ Alex is interrupted by the soft steps making their way around the bed and her eyes fall on Tobin sitting on the edge of it.

“I’m sorry.” Alex hears the words echo in her head and before she knew it Alex finds herself crawling over the scattered clothes towards a very guilty looking Tobin.

‘ _Dumbass you are making her take the blame…._ ’ Alex rolls her eyes at herself as she closes the distance between her and her fiancé.

“Can you just kiss me right now?” Alex whispers softly between the little space she left between them as she cups Tobin’s cheeks between her hands looking at Tobin’s lips…. Almost glaring at them.

“Yea….” Alex cuts her off by crashing their lips together and she pours out all her emotions in that kiss that she almost breaks down in tears. Alex pulls her leg over Tobin’s lap and straddles her hips in one fluid move that allows her to be closer to her home base…..her rock.

“Can you just hold me right now?” Alex stops her attack on Tobin’s lips so abruptly that she notices the gears slowly trying to catch up behind those bright brown eyes.

Then she breathes in at the motion of Tobin wrapping her arms around the forward tightly pulling her in tighter against her chest. The tension of all that has happened since they left the airport in New York literally releases from Alex’s back and she snuggles under Tobin’s chin breathing in her favorite scent of ocean and citrus.

“You ready to talk to me about it?” Tobin’s voice brings her out of the state of the peaceful silence only Tobin seemed to put her in as the midfielder softly ran her fingers along the strikers’ smooth back.

“Yes.” Alex exhales pulling out from her hiding spot reaching for Tobin’s left hand resting against her lower back needing to see the ring that Zsu stole so easily…even from a trained agent such as Tobin.

“Is this really about the ring? I didn’t mean to lose it…” Tobin softly whispers in the silence of their room watching Alex roll her engagement ring around her ring finger.

“Sort of…. Can I ask you something?” Morgan asks.

“Anything….”

“What did that girl at the coffee bar back in the airport look like?...... “ Alex peers up at Tobin’s gaze.

Alex needed to know if Zsu really in fact in that airport…..maybe she was wrong after all.

One could only wish.

“Babe she’s nothing…. Kelley was just pulling our chain.”

“No…. I know that, Baby. It’s just I need you to tell me what she looks like?”

“…..Uhhh Very tall….taller than Hope. Blue eyes…..Curly brown hair.” Tobin racks her brain for more details, but that’s all she could muster.

“Then your ring wasn’t missing because you’re a dork.” Alex tries to smile, but the truth was if Zsu did in fact find her she needed to figure out what Zsu’s intentions were and fast.

 “She stole it.” Tobin answers.

“Yes.”

“You know her?”

“Yes.”

“Did she work for James?”

“No.”

“She was a mission?” Tobin can feel her heart begin to race.

“Yes.”

“She escaped…. Like Vlad?” Tobin’s tone letting out a hint of panic but she swallows it back.

“No…..I let her go.” Alex lets out before understanding how that could have sounded and as she looked at Tobin she could see the fear creep in her gaze.

“What do you mean you let her go?” Tobin asks while Alex pulls away putting some distance between Tobin and herself.

Leaning her back against the vanity facing Tobin who still sat on the bed, Alex peered down at her hands biting her cheeks out of nervous habit.

She already knew Tobin is reading her like an open book while she tries to gather her words before telling the love of her life about her first love with a woman.

“Was she innocent?” Tobin asks.

“No…Definitely not that.” Alex chuckles.

“Well then what?” Tobin’s tone slightly clipped and if Alex wasn’t reading too much into it already she swears it rose slightly in volume.

‘Don’t tell her.’ A small voice echoes in her thoughts and it scares her.

“I wouldn’t say I let her go….more like she ran and I didn’t chase her down.” Alex mumbles.

“Did you like her?” Tobin read straight through her bull.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

 

“Did you like her?” Tobin asks again and the fact that she had to ask again answers her question.

“You love her?”   Tobin breathes out and it left her body feeling cold from the inside out.

“I loved her…. *sigh* …. Yes I loved her at some point, but I always loved you since the day you caught me on those stairs.” Alex pushes off the vanity to close the distance back up between them, but is halted by the sudden movement of Tobin lifting her hand as if asking for Alex to give her a moment.

‘ _She loved her…..of course she does…. That woman is gorgeous._ ’ Tobin thinks back to that moment she ran into the woman that had everything she ever wanted.

“Tobin…. I’m all yours…. Forever and always.” Alex whispers and Tobin refuses to go back to that spot in her head where she questions the love Alex has for her and before she stops herself Tobin launches off the bed and captures Alex’s face in her hands.

“Tell me.” Tobin’s voice cracks and like Alex knew exactly the words Tobin needed to hear she voices them out between the space left between their lips.

“I love you.” Tobin feels the words against her lips more than she hears them. Something takes over Tobin that pulls her head into a frenzy as Alex tenderly kissed Tobin and just before Alex started to push her against the bed Tobin literally growls and runs her hands down the back of the forwards thighs before lifting her up effortlessly and placing her on top of the vanity.

Tobin felt a fire start in the deepest part of her chest as she lost herself in the soft moans coming from Alex while her hands roamed against the most intimate places of her soon to be wife.

“I love you.” Tobin whispers back just before Alex screamed it back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> And good luck to those with Finals!   
>  Y'all are awesome.  
> Gnite.


	4. Who are you?

Alex’s POV 

The house is quiet, with dropping Mana and Kelley off the night before, the recently engaged couple had the place to themselves. After last nights confession of Alex’s prior love life the too had passed the fleeting hours of the previous day reassuring Tobin’s fears. They had fallen asleep the rest of the night comfortably in each others arms. 

The light thunder of a storm brewing in the distance in the early morning hours causes Alex to stir. They had left the french doors leading to her bedroom balcony open and the curtains caught the breeze of the storm moving in. She shivers as the breeze reaches her naked skin making her realize Tobin had stolen the sheet that covered her body. 

She lays in bed at first, eyes closed as usual letting her body get used to the morning cool air. There’s a weight on her chest that she can’t quite explain about the previous days events. She didn’t really want to think about the name looming around in the back of her mind so she decides to open her eyes, at first her vision is poor not really able to make out anything. Then the night sky lights up and offers her a brief glance of the angel curled up in a ball beside her. 

Tobin seems at peace for the most part from what Alex could tell. She raises herself up to rest her back against the headboard just as another strike of lightning lights up the room and the breeze picks up. 

Alex bites the inside of her lip contemplating whether she should get up to close the doors, but instead she finds her mind wandering off to a time a few months back where she had woken up in the middle of a storm much like the one brewing outside, but thousands of miles away from the home she had built in the recent weeks.

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

Alex isn’t sure if she’s stirred awake by the heavy rain striking the roof of the small hotel they had found or if it was the slight caress on her cheek, but nonetheless it brings a sleepy grin to rise on her face as she stretches out the sore muscles from the actions of the night before. 

“Hey there sleepy…. How’s your head doing?” The velvet voice whispers close by as Alex refuses to open her eyes. 

“hmmmmm it’s hungry.” Alex groans as she finally opens her eyes and is met with a piercing blue gaze crinkled by the smile rising on their face. The soothing chuckle that follows causing Alex to smile. 

“I’ll call up some breakfast soon but i doubt anyone is awake right now.” The taller brunette answers in a light tone as she sits on the side of the bed with her back facing Alex. 

“I wouldn’t be either if I could help it….. But you never sleep do you?” Morgan whispers in the dark room as she sits up behind her current target. 

She doesn’t know why but she finds herself hugging the woman from behind. Resting her head on broad shoulders as they both looked out towards the open French doors allowing them a breathtaking view of the coast.   
Alex still can’t wrap her mind around the idea that only three days after she had met the women she was currently holding she now finds herself on a small greek island of all places and still running from her past. Her mission had brought her to one of the most beautiful places her eyes have ever laid eyes on, yet she finds her focus transfixed on the woman in front of her. Morgan couldn't quite take her eyes off the woman not only because of her striking beauty but because if she did she’d risk a small clue leaving her gaze at what was running through the elusive mind of one of the most cunning con artist Alex had ever come across. In just three days Alex could’ve had just about anyone wrapped around her fingers by now, but this woman kept Alex on her toes she just couldn’t read her as easily as all the others. 

“What’s on your mind?” Morgans rasp breaks through the sound of light rain hitting the patio just a few feet in front of their bed. 

“Just wondering how you found me after that night?” Zsu Asks as she looks down to her side at Alex.

“You know how?” Alex’s brow furrows. 

“I took your wallet after you where done showing off your tricks at picking my pockets….Plus you wanted me to find you.” Alex sneers up cheekily as she lets go of the woman and rises out of bed. Looking over her shoulder just before walking into the bathroom she catches Zsu’s gaze.

“Like i’d let my chance of being a part of this heist float by….” 

“You haven’t passed Terry’s test yet….it just might pass you by, Beautiful.” Zsu’ reiterates as her gaze runs down the length of Morgan’s body. 

Alex chuckles the comment off as she starts the shower of the old rustic bathroom. Her pulse rising just at the thought of what the day had in store. There was a big festival in town and Zsu’s group had their eye on a big politician. If Morgan’s intel was right they had to get her in the inside to figure out their plans. Little did Terry know Alex thrived under scrutiny and pressure. 

“You nervous?” Zsu’s antagonizes the former striker already knowing the very competitive nature of the women in front of her. Really thrown aback by how much of a mystery that Alex still was to her. 

“Nervous?…..Hmmmm” Alex purses her lips in thought mockingly.

“I’m more excited than anything to tell you the truth, Anna.” Alex teases with the nickname and Zsu cocks her eyebrow.

“We’ll see about that soon enough.”

“Are we eating before this?” Alex tries to keep the conversation light.

“Yes, but I’m in the mood for my favorite kind of breakfast in the morning.” Zsu’s tone darkens and Alex laughs wholeheartedly as the women rushes them into the shower. 

but something strange happens…. a silence takes over the small space between them and Alex finds herself forgetting she was on the job at the way the woman in front of her scanned her face. Like she was searching for clues of her own. 

Alex’s face is brought closer by the soft hands placed on the sides of her face and she can’t help but swallow trying to gain her composure as the piercing gaze analyzed her every move.

“Who are you? and where have you been hiding this whole time?” Zsu asks more to herself than anything. 

 

*******

 

Alex’s glassy gaze transfixed on the open patio doors is broken when a very faint noise downstairs makes her ears perk up. 

‘Are the girls back this early?’ Alex asks herself showing how far she's truly come from her PTSD…. but the silence after made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Looking at the time glowing from the nightstand reading 4:33am she rises out of bed and grabs one of Tobin’s old worn T-shirts off the floor. Glancing up at Tobin’s sleeping frame as she puts the shirt on, lightning strikes the ground only a few miles away. The thunder following only stirs the midfielder as she extends her body closer to where Alex laid previously. 

It brings a smile to Morgan’s face as a slight frown forms on the midfielders face. 

Then a slight creak of what sounded to Alex as someone walking across the kitchens hard wood floors her heart starts to beat a little faster. 

She silently walks down the hall towards the top of the stairs. Her eyes already accustomed to the dark she pauses in silence for a few seconds trying to focus and listen for any further movement. 

Lightning flashes throughout the lower level of the house and Alex could’ve sworn she saw a shadow run along the wall facing the foot of the stairs. Her jaw tight she silently walks down the stairs as fast as she can.

But then a small voice in the back of her mind tells her she needs to slow down and just before she hits the hardwood floor of the kitchen she hears the faint click of the sliding doors of the living room. She cuts the corner and is met with an empty room. 

Looking out past the sliding doors she realizes the storm had finally arrived and rain was pouring down, but Alex refusing to let the feeling go and knowing she had locked all the exterior doors before they had fallen asleep for the night she pushes on the sliding door as it gives away and opens letting her know what her gut was already telling her. 

Someone was in her house.

Slightly irritated by the notion she pushes the door further and walks out her gaze transfixed on the woods surrounding her backyard. The rain soaking her down she wants nothing more than to run in after them but if she was right about who she thinks was in her house Alex realizes she should be more worried about what was missing. 

As she turns back around her heart bursts in her chest not by the earsplitting crash of thunder as lightning rips overhead but by what her eyes catch on the second floor balcony of her room.

A few seconds of a tall figure walking inside the room pulls Alex’s legs into overdrive and she rushes towards the doors only to be met with a locked door. 

“TOBIN!!!” Alex screams as she pounds against the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo...... I'm back.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so these updates are probably going to be every other week given my tight schedule, but it seems to take my mind off things for a while and I still enjoy it so hopefully ya'll like the update and the link is just a little helper to explain what exactly is going on during the flashback (Given its just chaos in general so yeah...)

**  
Tobin's POV**

 

“Tobin….no….” The broken voice echoes in her brain and she bolts out of her sleep.

“Alex?” Tobin whispers. Looking over her shoulder she finds Alex sleeping upright against the headboard her head swaying side to side whimpering the midfielders name in her sleep. Raising herself up, Tobin softly slides her hand over the strikers own noticing them unclench slightly from their tight fists.

“Alex…..Baby, wake up…..you’re dreaming.” Heath tries to softly coax the forward out of her sleep. Her eyes blink open and Tobin immediately senses the panic behind them as Morgan pushes herself off the headboard. Her eyes frantic taking in the dark room with her hands grasping tightly onto Tobin’s shoulders.

“Tobin…. Wha…. Oh god it was a dream…” She gasps as she rests her head against Tobin’s. The slight dampness to her skin feels cool against Tobin’s.

“You okay? ….. You’re freezing” Tobin mutters to herself while rubbing the forwards back trying to calm her down.

“I’m fine….. It just felt so real. I had woken up earlier to shut the doors, but I must’ve dosed off again.” Alex shares as she looks back up at Tobin.

“I’m gonna go grab some water real quick and make sure the doors are closed.” Alex softly whispers against Tobin’s lips as she slides out of bed giving Tobin a full view of her slender back and the rest of her curves before being engulfed by the darkness as the forward walked out of their room.

Tobin finds herself unconsciously twirling the ring on her finger listening to the movements of Alex downstairs. Her mind wandering back to the previous day, It still rubbed Tobin the wrong way at the thought of someone being able to take something from her so easily. Something so important to her. Then to find out that at some point that same woman had shared a significant history with her Fiancé made it burn just a little deeper than Tobin would like to admit. Faint footsteps take Tobin out of her thoughts as Alex strides back into the room walking towards the balcony doors shutting them closed.

“….You’re gonna catch a cold walking around like that.” Tobin mutters out as the slight breeze of Alex shutting the doors reaches the bed causing her to shiver.

“You tend to steal the sheets anyway, Tobs.” Alex chuckles walking back towards the bed.

“Sorry….” Tobin smiles cheekily but is quickly silenced by the sauntering forward climbing back into bed finding her way over the midfielder hiding under the said stolen sheet. Morgans gaze almost glowing in the dark at the way they took Tobin’s focus entirely. But there was something slightly off behind the gaze that gave Alex away.

“Are you okay? Really….” Tobin asks curiosity itching at the back of her mind. Alex remains silent as she leans her weight to one side allowing her free hand to brush back some of Tobin’s hair back behind her ear.

“If you're okay I’m okay.” Alex replies as Tobin pulls her down to her side pulling the sheet over them.

“One of those again? …. you haven’t had them in a while.” Tobin tickles Alex’s ear as she snuggles into the crook of Morgan’s neck pulling the forward in tighter against her chest.

“Someone was in here….I heard movement downstairs and I followed it outside just to find out someone was in our room while you where sleeping. I came running back inside, but the door was locked from the inside. I was so angry at the thought of someone snooping around our house that I almost ran into the woods after them……sigh” Tobin feels the shaky breathe of air Alex takes in and places a few kisses between her shoulder blades.

“…..I’m just happy it was a dream.” Alex takes a hold of the tan slender hand around her waist placing it against her lips before pulling it tighter against her chest.

“Get some rest, Lex. I’m right here.” Tobin breathes out barely able to stop the countless questions running through her mind.

 _‘Was it her….in her dream? Is Zsu really that dangerous?….I need to figure out who this woman is….’_ Heath is aware of the apprehension held behind Alex’s words and she can’t bring herself to question things just yet.

She didn’t want to be consumed by the fear she had the previous day. She needed to recollect herself. Find a way to take the situation in the best possible approach without losing the one thing she had fought so hard for. The coolness of Morgan’s skin against her own all the more pronounced as she can feel the tension of unspoken words between them.

Time is stagnant as they both try to find some sense of peace about the situation. Tobin eventually falls back asleep holding the most important person in her life worried if she had more to be concerned about other than just a cunning con artist roaming around in the dark.

* * *

  **Alex’s POV**

 

Tobin had fallen asleep a while ago. With her steady breathing tickling the back of the forwards neck putting her in a daze as she continuously ran her fingers faintly against the arm wrapped around her.

She still couldn’t get the dream out of her head. She’s had her fair share of very livid dreams before but this particular one had left her so relieved at the fact that it was indeed a dream. Maybe it was the fact that she was rarely so foolish as to fall for such a juvenile set up before, yet it was so ingenious and something Zsu was very capable of doing. She’d seen it first hand. The ability for the woman to steal just about anything she wanted in the most elaborate yet foolishly simple fashion.

Her mind flashes back to one instance after her very intense battery of test’s by one of Zsu’s trusted friends. Her heart rate picking up of its own volition at the mere images flashing in the back of her mind from that night.

* * *

 

_***** Flash back***** _

 

It was the middle of April of that year and everyone had left for Easter mass. The cobble stoned streets of the old greek village were eerily quite after the festival events had ended. Wearing just a pair of simple black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve athletic shirt, and a beanie holding her hair down against the strong winds hitting the small island she follows Zsu leading the way towards an old church.

“Taking me to church?’’ Alex chimes in as she falls in step with the long strides of the woman.

“Actually yes that’s the plan, No name.” Zsh side glances Morgan with a sly smirk using the new nickname she had picked for the former forward still unable to figure out Morgan’s real name knowing it wasn’t the one she had told her from that day they had met back in Belgium.

Morgan had been in the dark since she had left Terry’s last task. They had her running around the small town several times given that she could probably run the whole town in under ten minutes she was still slightly irritated that they had sent her for simple errands. Running around the town following people that fit a certain profile without getting caught and trying to learn the rest of their plans for the evening was very peculiar and Alex just didn’t like being used for such mundane tasks. Her skills could be put to better use.

“I have a question?” Alex inquires as she glances around her surroundings. The church seen just around the corner. The place had a very weird ambiance to it… Alex thought it had to do with the chain link fences placed against every wall or surface of a house. She had seen this all throughout the day, and she had just thought it was a weird thing these people where into at first until she saw the church as well had every inch of it covered by chain link fence, except for the bell tower.

“Yes?”

“What’s up with the chain link fences all over the damn place?…. Like yeah I get the use of a fence, but last time I checked people didn’t put fences all over their house like that.” Alex gestures out towards the old church once again. ”… is there something I should be worried about…..Are there fucking vampires flying around here or something?” Alex quirks her brow up towards the church as they begin to approach its steps.

“Oh….you’ll see soon enough.” Zsu’s gaze squinting in laughter by Morgan’s assumptions. “….But definitely no vampires.” She chuckles.

Alex peers down at her watch reading that it’s only a few minutes till midnight and the churches were filled by residents of the town.

“Come on.” Zsu steers Alex down a back alley behind the church making Alex hyperaware of her surroundings. Alex follows Zsu down a series of stone steps leading towards a valley that expanded between the two churches of the island. Alex hadn’t been able to find a pattern between the tasks they had her doing throughout the day. She couldn’t figure out what the grand scheme of it all was and it just bothered her to no end.

Something in the far reaches of the church catches Morgan’s keen eye. Hidden in between thick brush of the valley, numerous rickety manmade towers followed the ridge of the church facing the valley out towards the other church from what she could make out also had the same set up.

 _‘What the hell is that for?’_ Alex questions in her already long list of countless questions she’d yet found answers for.

“Alright It’ll be midnight in about 5 minutes. Here’s the plan…” Zsu pauses as she reached inside her dark grey windbreakers’ inside pocket taking out a small key pad.

“See that big mansion at the end of the valley?” Zsu points out towards the distinct house sitting up top of the valley facing both of the churches. It probably had the view of the entire island up there.

“Yes, what about it?” Alex quirked her eyebrow.

“That’s the Greek Prime Minister’s vacation home. There’s rumors he has an array of exotic paintings and artifacts hidden in an underground safe just under his house…. and I want them.” Zsu finally clues Morgan in on the heist finally.

“What kind of artifacts?” Alex questions wanting to know more.

“I’ll show you once we make it in…..That’s the hard part.” Anna’s words muffled out by the scarf she placed around her neck and pulled over to cover her nose and mouth. Her piercing gaze grabbing Alex’s focus as she pulls another scarf out and pulls it around Alex’s shoulders.

“Here put this on….It’s gonna get a little stuffy in a few minutes.”   

“Care to explain? Not too thrilled about being left out of all the information here.” Morgan’s clipped words giving off her irritation with the situation. The almost teal blue eyes gazing down at her due to their proximity analyzes the former forward for a few seconds.

“You sure you're up for this?”

“Ask me that again and I might just answer you with a nice view of my ass walking away…. I’m getting pretty tired of your cryptic shit, Anna.” Alex finally cuts to the chase.

“There she is.” Anna chuckles. Before Alex can reply back with a snide remark the other woman holds her hand up in acknowledgment.

“Alright pay attention because I’m only going to say this once. Got it?” She peers down at Morgan in question. Giving her a nod the forward’s attention is focused on the key pad, Anna brings up in view.

“This is a detonator of explosions we placed along precise locations below the house…”

“Wait? You’re going to blow the place up?!” Alex looks incredulously up at the woman.

“I said listen! You stubborn horse! It’s only for me to reach the wall once the valley shelf falls off. I’ll work my magic. Get in. Get out. And enjoy the show.” Alex quirks her eyebrow with a smirk rising on her face at the coincidence of the more notion as Anna peers down at her watch just as a loud siren begin’s to go off throughout the island. Alex hunker’s down alongside the woman trying to figure out what the alarm meant. *([VIDEO LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR7K-s2Z4sA))*

“In less than a minute, this entire Island is going to go on a firework frenzy and we just happen to be smack in the middle of it….that’s how the explosion’s will go unnoticed. Focus on me and we’ll haul ass down the valley for the house, Got it?” Anna’s voice bellows out over the siren’s.

“Got it.” Alex responds. Her voice barely making it over the loud siren. Despite all the commotion, Morgan was able to drown everything out until the siren’s had stopped suddenly and the sky lit up instantaneously from both sides of the valley. At the same time, Anna had detonated the explosives and gave them the go ahead to run down the valley in between all the chaos. Alex didn’t allow herself to lose her focus on Anna’s figure running a short distance in front of her. They reach the bare wall of the houses’ underground bunker in record time.

“This should take down the wall….As soon as it goes off we have three minutes to get in and get out before anyone takes notice. You ready?” Pushing her back against the wall, Anna covering the forwards body with her own. Morgan didn’t even hear the explosion go off with all the other array of popping of which Alex could only think was an exuberant amount of fireworks going off in such a small space of time.

“I’m always ready.” Alex smirks as they shuffle into the small space Anna had created.

 

With a duffel bag slung around both their shoulders they find themselves walking onto the balcony of their hotel at the edges of the small island overlooking the chaos still going on outside. Pulling down the scarf covering her face, Alex lets herself take in the display occurring in front of her.

“This island is insane….” she whispers more to herself as she witnesses numerous fires beginning to sprout throughout the island. The fireworks had to be in the tens of thousands being launched. It would be normal if they had launched the fireworks up into the night sky but these islanders where launching them back and forth from one side of the valley to the other like some kind of rivalry war.

“It’s a 200 hundred year old tradition, a rivalry between the churches to see who can hit the others bell tower first.” Anna calls out over her shoulder as she walks back into their room to put the bags down beside their bed.

Morgan leans up against the rail transfixed by the lights. She could only describe it as if stars had fallen down shooting over the night sky. She didn’t take her eyes off them as Anna joined her side along the railing.

Then her mind started wondering to the job at hand. She had been tailing Anna for the last couple of days trying to find out her tie to anything substantial that could be means for her to take Anna and her fellow thief’s down, but she had’t witnessed anything worthy of reporting back to James for.

“How’d you end up in this….What are you running from?” Anna’s low tone barely a whisper over the loud booms going off throughout the island.

Alex sighs out smirking up at the sky as she stretches out against the railing, a light chuckle leaving her.

“Aren’t we all running from something?” She answers.

“But see my thing is usually when someone runs they leave a trail at their feet. I haven’t been able to find yours, but you must be running from something if this guy is always a few steps behind you.” Anna pulls out her phone and Alex’s eyes take in the few candid shots of who she could only recognize as the FBI agent she’d been running from the very start of this nightmare.

 _‘Herden, that son of a bitch!’_ Alex seethes from the inside.

“Then I started doing some of my own research and I got blown away at what I found.” Anna chuckles shaking her head as she places her phone back in her pocket and locks her gaze down towards Alex’s own.

'I know you didn't call me a horse for no reason.' Morgan thought as she was starting to feel her heart beat hard against her chest desperately trying to gage whether she’d have to resort to breaking her cover.

“And what is it exactly, that you found?” Alex dares to ask not breaking her gaze up at the woman next to her.

“A dead body in an alley and a drug deal gone wrong.” Anna throws out some bait trying to see if Alex would take it and then Alex had to pull a few cards out of her own.

“So I’m a drug runner?” Alex questions incredulously. Usually Alex would’ve taken out her target by now given the exposure of her identity and not willing to take any chances but something in the way Anna had carried herself throughout the few days Alex had been with her, gave Alex a sense of trust in the woman.

“That’s what ‘they’ would like you to think. Wouldn’t they?” The response almost pulling a reaction from Alex.

 _‘Does she know who they are?’_ Alex furrows her brows in slight caution wondering if this woman had any possible connection with the people responsible for her life being turned upside down.

“And who is they?” Alex couldn’t help but question her grip on the railing tightening slightly.

Maybe she was wrong about trusting this woman.

“I think that’s why your here….I’d want answers too.” Anna answer’s. Their gaze broken as she looks back out towards the island with a far away look that gives Alex the illusion that something similar had happened to the woman.

“Is there a reason I should be here?” Alex asks.

“We all have our story….I have my reasons why I’m here doing what I do and you have your reason’s why, right?” Anna sighs out pushing up off the railing beginning to head back into their room with Alex hot on her tail.

“To each their own story, but there’s ways to go about it.” Alex alludes a warning. This has Anna look up at the shorter brunette.

“There’s always a price…. the question is if its worth that much for you?” Anna retorts back.

“Not at the expense of others….I won’t.” Alex answers with fervor. She’d been in some hairy situations in the past couple of weeks with James, but she’s managed to keep herself from taking someone’s life as of yet.

“Really?” Anna points over towards the bags filled with expensive rare artifacts they had just stolen.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Alex rasps out as she sits at the edge of the bed starting to take her boots off and get ready for bed.

“Sounds like you’ve yet to have that experience….. now I know you didn’t do it and that you don’t know exactly who did it.” Anna deciphers Alex’s whole situation in a matter of seconds letting her know now that for sure she knew who Alex was.

“If only more people thought like you, Anna.” Alex huffs out as she changes out of her smoky clothes making her way into the shower.

“Hey …” Anna’s voice rings out over the hot running water hitting Alex's bare skin as she bathed off the smell of smoke.

“Yea?” Alex rasps out her eyes falling on the shadowy figure behind the shower curtain leaning against the counter.

“I’m going to throw some advice out here for you and I know you won’t listen, but for what it’s worth…. Don’t get involved. I know you want vengeance for what they did, but it’ll only bring more misery and not just to you. Those you left behind back there….your family….your teammates….they miss you. Go back and protect that.” Anna’s figure begins to walk out the bathroom.

Her voice still ringing in Morgan’s ears as she stands still lost in the words coming out of Anna. Alex could hear the door of their hotel room opening and she knew Anna was leaving, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to stop her.

“Get out of here while you still have the chance and haven’t done anything you’ll regret. Go home, Alex.” Anna’s voice cut short by the click of the door closing shut.

* * *

 

The muffled beats of soft music playing downstairs softly wakes Morgan up. Her head is pulsing from the little sleep she had and the smell of something delicious cooking makes her stomach grumble.

As she groans out stretching her limbs along the empty bed she smiles as she hears the soft beat of music playing downstairs.

 _‘I’m Home.’_ Alex thinks to herself as she slides on some loose track pants and a black sports bra on to go downstairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming off to a slow start, but I just need to get a good backstory before everything else begins to kick off and I may fast forward through a couple months to make it a little more present time. Just to give a little jist of what's going on. Hope ya'll had a great day and GNite.


	6. Blueberry

**Alex’s POV**

She makes it downstairs hoping to find Tobin to be the one cooking downstairs, but she runs into Mana instead, humming to herself busy making breakfast for the house.

“Good morning!” Mana speaks over the music playing as she transfers the last batch of pancakes onto the plate resting on the Island separating the two of them.

“Good morning… hmmm are those blueberry?” Alex asks as she tries to tear off a piece from the plate, but Mana quickly snaps away her hand.

“No no no. If you manage to pull your fiancé out of the garage and find Kelley… wherever the hell she could be…. you might just have some fresh blueberry pancakes for breakfast.” Mana’s overtly sweet voice rings out behind her shoulder as she walks towards the dining room with the plate full of pancakes.

“Whaa… grrrr… KELLEY! TOBIN!” Alex scowled at the small brunette walking away from her as she yelled back towards the stairs.

“Not going to work, Al. Tobin is in the garage and I think Kelley should be here in just a few minutes….I think she picked up her Jeep from the shop today?” Mana mutters thoughtfully as she grabs some orange juice from the fridge. Then Alex realizes that the pancakes had been left alone on the dining table. A double scan from the table back to Mana who’s pouring herself a glass of orange juice makes Mana peer up at her.

“Alex. No.” Mana states narrowing her eyes out towards Alex as she walks towards her holding the glass full of orange juice.

“I’m not doing anything…” Morgan shrugs her shoulders as she takes the cold glass of OJ from Shim.

“….And put a shirt on. What is it with you three and walking around this house naked all the damn time?!” Shim’s nose crinkles in question as she gives Alex a once over at the low hanging joggers and simple gray sports bra she had on.

“I’m wearing clothes!” Alex laughs as she makes her way towards the garage.

Drinking her juice, Alex walks the few steps down into the garage. The two car garage was not in view until she reached the end of the short hallway. ‘Sucker For Pain’ by Lil Wayne begins playing, but the soft start allowed her to hear the short precise exhales of labored breathing coming from the other side of the room to what Alex could only think was her makeshift workout station. Her very own spot she practically lived at for the first few months that Tobin was in Paris. It only consisted of a few weights and a pull up bar that hung off the ceiling of the garage.

Slowly walking around the corner while chugging the last of her juice, her steps falter. The coolness of juice dripping down her chin and trickling down her neck lets her know she forgot entirely how to function as her eyes fall on the leanest body she’s probably ever seen….and all she could see was Tobin’s back.

Tobin’s tanned skin glistened against the low light of the garage as she slowly pulled herself up, her muscles clearly visibly as they shifted through taut skin. Morgan follows a small drop of sweat travel down the spine of Tobin’s back visible by the loose white tank she wore. Morgan has to bite her lip to keep an embarrassing sound from leaving her lips.

“Good morning….” A voice breathes out, but Alex is too lost in her explicit thoughts running through her mind.

“Alex? Is that you back there?” Tobin calls out over her shoulder as she jumps off the bar.

“Hmmmm…. yeah.” Morgan mumbles out too distracted as Tobin faces her while lifting her loose tank up to brush the sweat off her face.

“Lex?” Tobin laughs as she grabs the towel hanging of the weight rack next to her wrapping it around her shoulders both her hands pulling on each end making her arms all the more pronounced causing Alex to just enjoy the view giving her soon to be wife a once-over. The stray hairs that escaped the loss ponytail stuck to the side of her jawline and Alex couldn’t look away at the cocky little smirk displayed on Tobin’s face.

“See something you like?” Tobin arches her brow as she cocks her hip to the side.

“Most definitely and I put a ring on it, too.” Alex lifts her left hand up barely able to keep the smirk off her face as she walks up to the sweaty midfielder holding up the last bit of orange juice left in her glass to her lips. Then Tobin places one of her hands against Morgan’s bare left hip skimming her hand over the tattoo visible. Her fingers pulling against the two distinct scars partially hidden by the tattoo itself. The roughness of Tobin’s hands causing Alex to shiver.

 “You really took on rock climbing.” Grabbing her hand, Alex lifts it to her lips kissing the raw skin the pull up bar had left, but most of the surface of Tobin’s palm is already been callused by her hobby of rock climbing.

“It’s amazing. I should take you out to one some time?” Tobin asks placing her other hand along Alex’s waist to pull the forward in closer. Her Hazel gaze locked onto Alex’s blue one.

“If you can keep up sure.” Alex challenges as she takes in the already beaming smile only inches in front of her. Her gaze pulls up towards the hazels eyes scanning her own lips causing her to smirk.

“My pancakes are getting cold, Babe.” Alex rasps out not really caring for them at the moment.

“Hmmmm, blueberry?” Tobin rubs her nose against Alex’s just as the garage door opens grabbing Alex’s attention, but Tobin pulls Alex closer and pulls her face into Morgan’s neck causing her to squeal at the wetness of Tobin’s wet hair and pulls the midfielder away.

“Ewwwww!” Alex steals the towel wrapped around Tobin’s shoulders her gaze pulling up as she locks eyes with Kelley standing in front of the open garage door with a strange faraway glazed look.

“Kelley?” Alex’s smile slightly faltering in worry.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

 

_‘Finally’_ Kelley looks up in exasperation as she walks towards her jeep in front of the car shop. She was dropped off by one of her teammates earlier in the morning to finally pick up her Jeep. The door to her jeep slams against the frame as she turns on the ignition.

“O’Hara.” A voice calls out making Kelley slam on her brakes as she looks over her shoulder to find her back seat empty.

“Who said that?” Kelley’s eyes darted in all sorts of angles trying to pinpoint where the voice had originated from.

“It’s Micael. We had to reconfigure a place for you to work and gather intel on the Jakabos mission. I may have made a few alterations to your car and macbook…If that’s okay?” Micael informs Kelley who rolls her eyes as she starts to make her way back home through the early morning traffic.

“You could’ve given a girl a heads up! It’s been weeks that she’s been in the shop for, but whatever…any news on her location?” Kelley asks as she waits at a red light and a soft beep from the jeep’s console grabs her attention. A small screen pulls out from the center console and immediately begins to showcase numerous locations and candids of the woman she had unknowingly met in New York.

“Nice! Does my jeep shoot missiles now, too?” O’Hara questions out as she looks around her Jeep for more buttons she could press.

“Not quite.” The FBI agent chuckles.

“She hasn't popped up on our radar as of yet. I’m giving you full clearance to use all means of tracking her down…. There is something you should know though.” Micael’s tone holding apprehension causing Kelley to look at the screen as she muddles through busy traffic. The screen showing numerous pictures of the target posing along the iconic olympic rings, dating all the way back from 2004.

“Whaaaat? She’s an olympian? For what?” Kelley is surprised as she takes in the numerous pictures.

_‘Greece, China, London…..Jeezus.’_ Kelley thinks to herself.

“She’s a swimmer for Hungary. That’s her profile. Just imagine if Alex had never disappeared and was still an agent at the same time. That’s her. It’s why it’s hard for us to build a case against her. She keeps her two professions so separate yet close enough to keep us at bay.” Micael gives Kelley the shortened snapshot of the woman’s life, but there’s a picture that grabs Kelley’s focus almost causing her to hit the car in front of her.  

“Wait stop! Go back to that picture.” Kelley squints at the low lighting of the photo.

_‘hmmm, That’s weird.’_ Kelley pulls the screen in and realizes its a touch screen and tries to zoom in on the candid shot of the woman leaning against the railing of a hotel balcony, having a conversation with another figure who was looking down with a smirk that Kelley found a little too familiar.

“Send this one to me. I want to enhance it some more. Where is this at?” Kelley wonders.

“That’s about a year ago, a small greek island we tracked her down to, but we lost her there shortly after taking that shot.” Micael informs.

“Did you question the woman she was talking to?”

“She disappeared just as fast.” Kelley exhales her mind reeling, trying to find a little slip of the sly woman.

_‘Alright, Jaxs. I’ll play your game.’_ Kelley squints at the screen in challenge, giving the woman a nickname. Now she had committed to the task and she still didn’t know if she could intrust the girls with her current activities, yet. As she turns onto her street, beginning to see the house she shared with her teammates and close friends tucked against the corner of the suburb community. Most of the houses had been grouped together to allow little privacy, but Kelley had fallen in love with the way the small forest behind the house seemed to hug it on all sides.

“I’m assuming this feed is secure and I can check a few things right now?” Kelley asks as she parks her car just behind Alex’s Rover.

“Yes, I darkened the tint on your car and some high tech carbon steel to reinforce the security of hacking. You find her and I’ll do the rest, O’Hara.” Micael’s tone giving off a warning that she was completely off limits to being on the field.

“Got it.” Kelley answers back as she skims through the photos.

“Good luck.” Micael signs out and Kelley is lost in her thoughts.

_‘Where are you?’_ Kelley bites her lip as she enters the security feeds for the airport in New York.

_‘Hmmmm, where did you go after coffee?’_ Kelley pulls up the feed to that day her and Tobin, ran into the woman or as Kelley had nicknamed ‘Jaxs’. Her eyes scanning the footage until she notices Tobin’s broad shoulders on the screen and her own figure waiting in the short line of the bistro. Then she spots the curly bouncy hair of the tall woman. What makes Kelley rear her head in closer to the screen is when Jaxs glances at Tobin before she intentionally walks into the midfielder. Then Kelley remembers the way Tobin had tried catching the woman to keep her from falling and Kelley gasps as she watches Jaxs slyly take Tobin’s engagement ring right off her finger.

_‘But Alex was pissed about finding it on the ground?’_ Kelley grows anxious as she pulls up the feed following Jaxs throughout the airport until she runs into a younger girl wearing a maxi dress. Jaxs hands off the ring and what seems to be a small piece of paper to the younger girl. Intrigued by the younger girl, Kelley follows her until she then runs into Alex as she gathers her things to walk towards the boarding plane. Alex’s slight frustration makes Kelley chuckle as the forward tries to save her coffee, but Kelley focuses on the girl’s hand disappearing into Morgan’s hand bag. Kelley cocks her head sideways shocked at the situation unraveling before her, but then Alex grabs a hold of the young girl and Kelley takes in the interaction, because from the angle of the camera she notices the young girl’s hand’s open Alex’s wallet and place the contents inside while swapping the cash out at the same time. Tobin comes into the shot and Alex pulls her hand out for her wallet. The young girl returns the wallet and walks away.

_‘Why would Alex lie about finding it on the ground?’_ Kelley speeds up the feed until she notices Alex searching through the contents of her wallet. Her next movement cause Kelley to zoom out on the footage as Alex tiptoes over the crowd and glances around the airport as if trying to locate the younger girl again, so Kelley thought. Then Alex’s frame becomes rigid as she looks out towards the other end of the airport terminal. Immediately pausing the screen she pinpoints Alex’s gaze towards the same bouncy hair she followed earlier this time holding a smirk out towards Alex.

“You know each other.” Kelley expresses to herself as she closes up her things and gathers her stuff to enter the house.

_‘How do you know each other? Where?’_ Kelley slowly makes her way to the garage door that was closer than the main entrance.

“hmmmm, Blueberry?” Kelley hears the quiet whispers before her eyes land on Tobin and Alex lost in their own world. Then Tobin does something to make Alex squeal and pull Tobin away as she looks down grabbing the towel around Tobin’s shoulders. Instead like a snapshot Kelley see’s the figure leaning against the railing of some hotel balcony smirking as she looked down, but this time it’s Alex looking back at her.

“Kelley?”


	7. Sandy Cheeks

**Kelley’s POV**

The numerous amount of information floating around the back of her mind muffles out the conversation going on around the island of the kitchen in which the three of them all stood around eating breakfast as Kelley tries to inhale the last bit of the pancakes left on her plate. Kelley rather eager to return to her room and start enhancing the picture she’d been trying to get out of her head since she had walked inside the house.

_‘It wouldn’t be a surprise if it was Alex with Jaks on that balcony. I mean of course it was…’_ Kelley rolls her eyes to herself as she walks towards the sink to rinse off her plate.

_‘Does Tobin know?’_ Kelley grimaced against the idea as she scrutinized the couple standing on the opposite side of the island. Noticing Alex had already finished her plate and decided she’d try and help Tobin out.

“Hey! These are mine. Get your own!” Tobin laughs as she swipes Alex’s hand away from her plate with the fork in her hand.

“I already finished mine. Come on! Just a bite, Pleassseeeee?” Alex pouts causing Tobin to waver.

“No.” Before Alex could protest Tobin’s phone begin’s to ring against the counter closest to the front door.

Easily distracted Tobin immediately walks towards it answering the phone only to realize that Alex already took the last bite of her pancakes. The forward innocently walks towards Tobin giving her a small kiss making her way toward the sink.

“Good morning!” Tobin answers the call leaning against the counter.

“Hey Ash. What’s up, dude?” Tobin smiles walking towards the living room couch just a few strides away jumping over the back of it.

“Kells, you sure you’re okay? What’s going on in that head of yours?” Alex asks joining Kelley by the kitchen sink.

_‘How do you know, Jakabos?’_ Kelley bit her lip while rinsing off her plate trying to refrain from asking the question running through her mind.

“Just I don't know how to…. _*sigh*_ Alex?”

“Yea?” Morgan peers down at the short brunette. Her gaze analyzing Kelley’s own trying to read her just as much as Kelley had been doing since she walked into the house.

“I guess… Well, I mean you’ve been back for a little over six months and I just…. When all of this crazy shit happened…. when did you disappear?…like the middle of February of last year?” Kelley asks herself trying to come up with a somewhat accurate timeline, she watches Alex beginning to mindlessly scrub away the syrup left on the plates placing it under the running water.

“Kelley?”

“Hmmm?” Kelley hums completely zoned out.

“You were asking?”

“Oh uhh yea…. well”

“Just spit it out.” Alex's little patience beginning to break through frustrating the both of them as she shuts the water off, placing the plates down against the rack to dry.

“You were gone more than a year….you disappeared. What did you….” Kelley’s cut off by the abrupt change of Tobin’s conversation on the phone causing both of the women in the kitchen to locate the tan midfielder rising up off the couch reaching for Alex’s laptop resting on the coffee table.

“Ash…We haven’t been there at all?….where?….. When did this get released?” Tobin puts the phone on speaker placing it on top of her knee to free her hands up. Tobin’s concerned tone causing Alex and Kelley to lean against the back of the couch peering over Heath’s shoulder with Ashlyn’s voice booming out of the speaker.

“I don’t know some time last night, but it’s blown up….Her PR agent hasn’t called her about it?” Ashlyn informs, but Kelley is focused on Tobin’s keystrokes. Tobin didn’t even have to type it all the way through as the browser automatically popped up with the suggestion making Kelley’s eyes widened at the headlines following Tobin’s search.

> _‘Alex Morgan a fugitive? ….Or a secret swimsuit model?’_
> 
> _‘Life on the run?…. More like life on sandy cheeks….of the caribbean?’_
> 
> _‘What’s the real story of Alex Morgan’s mysterious disappearance?’_

It was the pictures below the headlines that had Kelley picking her jaw up off the floor.

“Tobin, this doesn’t look good. Alex needs to talk to her PR agent, pronto.” Ashlyn breaks through the tension building in the living room. Placing her hand against Tobin’s tense left shoulder. Kelley could see the affect they were having on Tobin. But it was as if Tobin had entered a frenzy her jaw clinched tight as she clicks on an article of all the pictures pulled out on display.

* * *

 

**Tobin's POV**

“Alright….thanks, Ash.” Tobin ends the call. She didn’t know if her mind was racing faster than her heart at the current moment. Tobin couldn’t stop scrolling down the multiple pictures. Alex clad in an array of blue bikini’s was the muse of a very talented photographer.

The shots where breathtaking to say the least. One of Alex partially hidden by a white door as she holds her left hand up grasping the back of her neck. Another with Alex perched up on her elbows against the sandy beach as the setting sun glistened against her tanned skin.

The next set makes Tobin’s heart beat painfully against her chest. Learning why the reporters had made a comment about _‘sandy cheeks’_. Several full body shots of Alex’s backside as she peered over her shoulder given the photographer behind the lens a sultry look, but the main focus falls on the sand covering the forwards ass.

One picture in particular makes Tobin feel a sharp pain in her chest as if her heart was trying to make a break for it by bursting out of her chest to save itself the torment of what the small amount of light shining on Alex’s mysterious year of disappearance finally revealed to her. Her gaze captures one of the pictures of Alex in a close up. The striking brunette staring straight into the camera lens…it felt as if it pierced straight into her soul. Alex was perched up on a hammock gazing intimately at the lens, but what had Tobin struggling to breathe is the loving stare gazing at her that Heath’s been personally blessed to have been on the receiving end of. That unique, loving gaze that Alex only shared with Tobin…or so she thought.

As if the previous picture hadn’t done it’s damage the next one leaves the midfielder frozen on the spot. Morgan was facing away from the camera looking out towards the right of the frame both her hands on her waist with her thumbs looped under the small bikini bottom she subtly pulled down that being the only piece of clothing covering her skin. Tobin takes in the small gold chain resting against the strong bare chiseled back of the brunette.

Tobin didn’t have a clue what to focus on or even given enough time to at the actions of Alex slamming the laptop shut just as Mana’s footsteps echoed against the stairs.

“Holyyyy shit, Alex have you seen these….” Mana practically stampedes into the quiet living room holding her phone up in display.

“Yes! Yes! We’ve seen them….. apparently the whole fucking world has!” Alex’s voice gradually escalating as she paced around the living room. Tobin couldn’t get that one particular picture out of her mind, remaining motionless on the couch.

“She took them didn’t she?” Tobin can hear the words coming out of her mouth. Not really able to comprehend the emotions going through her. She just felt numb. Utterly floored to the revelation of what was currently happening.

_‘She wants you back.’_ Tobin states internally her darkened hazel orbs finally falling on the blue orbs staring directly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this with a hangover so excuse the slight errors :) Enjoy!  
> Gnite


	8. Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thing's are going to pick up for a while. Ya'll have questions about Alex's relationship with Anna and I assure you it will unravel throughout the story.... Really unravel. I'm more than likely going to have a lot of flashback occurring in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

**ALEX POV**

_****FLASH BACK ******_

“I’m telling you! The tips I’ve been getting all lead to South America. I just need to get a case going there and I’ll find out who framed me!” Alex pleads her idea towards James, sitting behind his desk contemplating her proposition.

“What was your last mission?” James asks an impatient Alex.

“What does that have to do with any of this?!”

“Just answer the question, Morgan.” James states.

“My mission was to bring in the man suspected of kidnapping five of our undercover agents in Spain.” Alex looks straight at the man in pure irritation.

“Did you find our agents?” James inquires knowing what the answer already was and that had Morgan locking her jaw in the usual anger that pulsed through her veins as she reminisced on her last assignment.

“Yes….but not alive.” Alex tries to answer as calmly as she could. James was testing her. Alex hesitated during that mission. She hesitated to pull the trigger on the man that had killed five fellow agents as he nearly escaped her custody.

“But you brought in that man alive, correct?”

“James you know the answers to these questions! Just give me the clearance to go to South America!”

“Well hold on. Let’s see?” James taunts.

“Yes, I do know the answers to these question Morgan. What I am still trying to figure out is if you brought him in alive because you simply have the amazing ability to control your emotions….which I may add that what you’re clearly displaying right now shows the contrary…. or you brought him in alive because you couldn’t bring yourself to pull the trigger.” His eyes narrowed in accusation.

“I did my job. You asked me to bring him in alive. I did.” Alex retorts.

“You don’t know what you’re pushing yourself into Alex. South America is a whole other world of hell entirely…. You think the cartels here are vicious….. South America is a realm of its own. I don’t think you can handle that.”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t handle, James. I’ve been your top agent for the past four months and in those four months you’ve placed me on more than a dozen cases that I’ve yet had a casualty on. Let me go. Let me find the people responsible.” Alex's low rasp holding a rage within as she rose from her seat.

“You haven’t had a casualty Alex, but you have come empty handed. Or was the Jakabos mission too insignificant for you. May I remind you that woman has ties to just about every branch of organized crime in Europe. When they need something they go to her. You’re my top agent yet, she slipped right through your fingers. Why is that?” James finally pulls out his cards making Alex break her gaze and exhale in frustration.

“I told you the entire time I was undercover that she made no contact with anyone significant and she disappeared in all the chaos…. that does not mean I’ve given up on finding her. She just hasn’t appeared on any of my tails I’ve placed on her. If she turns up somewhere, believe me I’ll grab her.” Alex paced the length of the desk.

“You may have found your match, Morgan. She didn’t trust you enough.”

“I wouldn’t trust me either if I worked with the people she has….” Alex answers back causing James brows to furrow.

“I believe in your abilities Morgan and you have shown me you have the skills to infiltrate any organization in record time. So I’ll arrange your transport to South America. I’ll give you what you want just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“How am I getting there?” The current blonde’s attention focused entirely on James as he pulls up his computer already arranging her transport.

“You’ll have to change your appearance. Information flows like fire through these organizations. I’ve been trying to space out your undercover jobs, but it wouldn’t hurt to have you change your look for this trip. As for transporting you there is the tricky part. I can’t put you on a plane they have eyes everywhere…..” James stops talking as he thinks about a possible solution.

“Boat?” Alex suggests.

“Too much exposure. These cartels own entire islands on the Caribbean. Hmmm, I could get you on a sub heading for Guantanamo and you’ll just have to find your own way onto mainland.”

“A sub?” Alex raises a brow in amazement.

“They’ll brief you once you’re there. How else do you think our Seals get in and out of enemy territories undetected?” James adds with a prideful grin.

“Guantanamo is in Cuba….” Alex states biting the inside of her cheek beginning to realize the seriousness of what she was asking for.

“You want your life back. This is how you get it.” James states catching Alex’s gaze rising her determination to nod her head in confirmation.

“I’ll send you the details directly to your office once I get the confirmation. Heads up, DEA doesn’t have any jurisdiction in Cuba let alone South America. You get caught and you’re on your own, Morgan.”

“Understood.” Alex calls out over her shoulder as she walks out his office heading straight to her room to work on her change of appearance.

_‘I’ve been on my own since I got here.’_ The truth behind her inner thoughts causing the hollow chamber in her chest to think about her life back in the states and her determination to get it back.

* * *

“Alright, we’re just off the coast of Cuba. I say your best bet is to head for the Cayman Islands. These two frogmen will direct you closer to the island as we rise up.” The gruff man in front of her introduces her to the other men sporting similar wetsuits as to the one she wore herself.

“The watch on your wrist maps out to your GPS location to help you out once you’re on your own. It’s almost morning out there but still dark enough so you’ll have some cover as you reach the shores. Dump the gear before hitting the shore, Copy?”

“Copy.” Alex calls out zipping up her wetsuit and double checking her watch to familiarize herself with it.

“Ma’am?” One of the men call out to Morgan.

“Yes?” Alex answers aware that they were only informed of what she was doing there not who she was, but the way they gawked at her when she jumped off a helicopter in the middle of the ocean to meet the submarine only a couple hours ago she wouldn’t doubt they knew who she was. Especially with her hair dyed only a few shades darker than her previous blonde.

“We know when not to ask questions and to not always believe what we hear on the news, but this has to be the most absurd thing I have seen in my career. The fact that I have to take this to my grave without anyone ever knowing what I’ve done today makes my job all the more worth it.” He laughs before pulling his mask over his face and the red light behind his head begins to flash.

“I’m sure you men have seen way more absurd things and please, call me Morgan.” Alex’s chuckle passing through the communication device on their masks as they check each others oxygen tanks while the chamber closes and water begins to fill the chamber.

“Tango-eight, this is Control.”

“Control, Copy.”

“Chamber pressure stabilized. Prepare for submersion. Copy.”

“Copy.” The lead man answers. Alex holding his gaze as he raises his hand counting down till the hatch opens.

Slowly making her way out the hatch her movements come to a halt as she takes in her team dismounting a small vehicle off the back of the submarine. It had a single propeller in the back and resembled a small torpedo but allowed for two pilots to be seated in the shell. The sheer amount of exposure to the secrets of the world she had witnessed since her life on the run had never quite left her as breathless as it had at this point in time.

“Morgan. Hop on to the side and hold on.” The lead man orders with a slight chuckle behind his tone at Morgan’s astonishment at the device in front of her.

“Copy.” Alex answers robotically as she pulls up on the underwater vehicle of sorts. It takes half an hour for them to catch a glimpse of the island shores on the radar. It looked about half a miles length away when the propeller begins to slow down.

“As soon as we bank to our right push off and make a break for it, Morgan.”

“Thanks for the lift, boys.” Alex waves as she prepares to leave the vessel.

“Anytime, Morgan! Good luck…on whatever the hell it is you’re doing.” The hearty laughter of the two men making her smile a little, a smile with a twist, like she knew the battle set before her could very well be her last.

Her communications cut off as she puts more distance between her and the retreating vessel. Swiveling back towards what her watch indicated was the shores of the Cayman Islands she takes her time swimming under the tide. The moment her hands can feel the sands of the shore she slowly begins to unzip her wetsuit and take off her oxygen tank. Keeping the mask on as she situates her gear under the tank she takes a few more breathes before releasing the mask Alex shuts her tank off. Breaking the surface her eyes adjust to the faint light of the rising sun beginning to pour over the horizon she rises on her feet adjusting her light blue two piece bikini.

_‘Alright here goes nothing.’_ Alex pulls her hand over her face brushing some of the salt of the ocean off her face determinedly walking onto the quiet shores of the Cayman Islands unarmed and completely on her own.

_******END OF FLASHBACK*******_

The little crumbs on her hidden life that Anna began to drop these past couple of days was starting to rise a furious emotion out of Alex. The all too familiar anger compounding as the forward reads the multiple headlines. She didn’t understand what Anna was playing at….what her end game was.

_‘Why are you doing this?’_ Alex questions within, wanting nothing more than to have the woman herself in front of her to answer her questions face to face.

“Tobin, this doesn’t look good. Alex needs to talk to her PR agent, pronto.” Ashlyn’s voice echoes in her brain watching Tobin end the call.

“Alright…thanks, Ash.” Her voice monotone.

Tobin slowly scrolls through one article beginning to shine in on one of the many lives Alex portrayed a year ago. Like mist lifting off the ground the memories start playing in her mind. The echoes of conversation trying to carry her mind back to that day, but the sudden change of Tobin’s composure pulls her back in to focus on the screen in front of the three housemates.

A shot of her lounging on a hammock with her eyes staring back at her, conveying an emotion that shot ice threw her veins, remembering the thoughts that ran through her mind that very day those pictures where taken. The day she started to come to terms that maybe…. the possibility of her clearing her name and taking her life back was slim to none. The day she let go of the hope of ever returning home… of ever returning to Tobin.

Her emotions beginning to cloud her mind when her eyes land on her fiancé. The way her jawline clenched with her hazel orbs bouncing from side to side taking in the information she more than likely deciphered from the picture refusing to meet Alex’s own. The hurt Alex read so easily etched on Tobin’s eyes causing her to look back at the screen just as the last picture scrolls up causing her stomach to twist in knots as she gazes at her own bare back not needing to look at it for more than a mere second to know it only got worse the more Tobin looked at it. So, she lunges forward shutting her laptop with a sudden anger flashing through her body geared towards the woman threatening the life she fought so hard to get back.

_‘Oh god, Anna the moment I find you….’_ Alex vows to herself as the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs grabs her attention.

“Holyyyy shit, Alex have you seen these….” Mana comes running into the silent living room holding her phone up showcasing the very photo that caused her to nearly break the laptop screen a few seconds ago.

“Yes! Yes! We’ve seen them….apparently the whole fucking world has!” Morgan’s voice escalating in volume as she begins to formulate a plan in locating Anna herself.

_‘You’ve got my attention, Anna. Ohhhhh have you got my attention!’_ Alex paces the living room closed fist and all.

“She took them didn’t she?” The moment the soft voice cuts through the blood rushing in her ears she’s partially subdued, but her anger still showed it ugly self.

“Ask me a question you don’t know the answer to?” Alex retorts defensively. Her eyes falling onto Tobin’s, her jaw set looking intently back at her.

“Then I have none to ask.” The emotionless tone coming from the midfielder causing Alex to look up at the ceiling trying to hone in on her anger, knowing her fiancé had a talent for seeming emotionally impenetrable, but she knew better. She knew Tobin was holding herself back and as she watched the tan woman rise up off the couch Alex already knew that Tobin was looking for an escape.

“Tobin…” Kelley tries to grab a hold of Tobin before walking out of the living room.

“No. I just need a moment to…” Tobin's soft voice barely audible as she scratches the back of her neck out of habit. Kelley pulls her hand back as her phone begins to ring in her back pocket. Alex noticed the way she looked at the screen before she walked out into the kitchen to answer the call.

“Tobin…I’m not letting you walk away from me with you thinking I’m hiding something from you. I.… I don’t know why she’s doing this, but that” Alex points at the laptop resting on the coffee table between the two. “… That was a job. That happened a year ago.” Alex pleads walking around the table trying to close the distance separating her from Tobin.

“Oh wow… the half-naked shots didn’t bother me, Alex. What did though…was the love held in your gaze. I know you told me you loved her, but to see it ….. god. It almost fooled me until I realized I wasn’t the one taking those pictures. I wasn’t the one behind the lens. So do NOT tell me it was just a job.” Tobin’s dry laugh hitting Alex harder than expected watching Tobin walk out the living room grabbing the keys to her bike off the counter by the front door. The soft click of the door doing far more damage than if Tobin had slammed it.

“Alex….” Mana begins to speak but Alex was still trembling in anger at the current situation.

“No Mana, please just stay out of it.” Alex raises her hands to stop further discussion as she hears the roar of Tobin’s bike before it peels out from their driveway.

“Fuck!” Alex storms up the stairs knowing she had to get a hold of her old contacts to get a location on Anna.

* * *

It’s been a few hours since Tobin stormed out of their house and it took Alex about ten calls leading straight to Tobin’s voicemail to have her phone taken out of her hands from Kelley before she smashed it against a wall. Shortly after she ended up making a different call towards a contact that she arranged a meeting with at one of the local bars downtown.

She’s currently adjusting a simple fitted black cocktail dress and matching heels when a knock on her already open door makes her look over her shoulder.

“Al…. Where are you going?” Kelley asks taking in the sight of Alex.

“I’m going to find her.” Alex answers.

“As in ‘her’ I hope you mean Tobin.” Kelley implies walking further into the room.

“Anna is not going to stop until I find her and demand her to explain what the hell she’s doing and Tobin has been ignoring my calls for the last five hours. She shut her phone off. She doesn’t want me to find her.” Alex replies double checking her knife hidden on her left inner thigh.

“So Tobin knew about Anna?” Kelley inquires looking at Alex gather her purse beginning to head out the door.

“I told her the moment I realized it was really Anna behind this. I wouldn’t keep this from her Kelley, and before you ask, no, you can’t come with me.” Alex passes Kelley as she makes her way out the room.

“Why not! ….And why is she taunting Tobin?” Kelley asks following the tall brunette down the stairs.

“Because this isn’t exactly a nice contact and I don't know. That’s what I’m going to find out Kelley.” Alex breathes out as she grabs her keys off the counter her eyes catching the frame against the wall next to key holder. A selfie she took during one of the hikes they took within the many trails Oregon had to offer with Tobin holding her from behind and the backdrop being a waterfall they had found.

“She’s probably drinking…” Her forehead creased as Alex contemplates knowing she would have to scout the town to find her fiancé.

“I’ll start searching… You find out where this ‘Anna’ is and what she’s up to…. before I do.” Kelley’s tone calm and serious causing Alex to pull her eyes from the picture frame and towards the smaller brunette who was also looking at the picture on the wall. The finality of her statement giving Alex the notion that maybe Anna is lucky she’s the one looking for her and not Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long weekend so there might be a double update this week.... mayyyybe. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter ;) Gnite!


	9. Not my girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait this chapter is meant to be longer, but I decided to put this out ...THis story has a few twist and turns and y'all might not like how it happens, but bear with me ....it'll make everything all the more sweeter towards the end. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Kelley POV**

Kelley’s been strolling through the cool night for the past hour and a half, up and down the busy downtown streets of the city. A late Friday night and the streets are filled with lines leading into numerous bars that as of yet held no sign of Tobin.

Looking down at her phone as it vibrated, a message lit up her screen.

> _“No sign yet?”_ \- _**Al**_
> 
> _“No, not yet.”_ - ** _Kells_**
> 
> _“I just finished meeting with my contact….Apparently he knows Tobin and said that she might be upstairs. I’m at a speakeasy. I’ll check there and then met up with you soon.”_ \- **_Al_**
> 
> “Alright, see you soon.” - **_Kells_**

_‘Don’t do this again, Tobin.’_ Kelley sighs out thinking to herself. Remembering the countless times she’d witnessed Tobin coming back from drinking her worries away. Kelley knew the weakness alcohol had on her friend.

They needed to find her soon. She still questioned how Tobin had breached into the cartel that had framed Alex with her constant nights of drinking and juggling her contract in Paris at the same time. How Tobin pulled it off without getting herself killed still amazed Kelley. There was still so much she didn’t know about her two best friends.

Reaching another bar line, Kelley can feel the energy buzzing out onto the street. The heavy beat streaming out of the club doors making the people in the front of the line bounce to the music in excitement to get inside. Kelley walks up to the front ignoring the angry protest of the young college students waiting behind her when she reaches the bouncer at the door.

“Hey….” The tall bouncer begins to protest.

“I’m not here to line cut or anything… I’m looking for a friend.”

“I’m sure you…”

“Look, it’s too damn late for me to even want to go to a club right now! Let me just walk through the bar and see if she’s in there. Won’t take more than five minutes.” Kelley cuts in before the guy refused her entry. Her temper beginning to make her skin flush as she looked straight at the tall bulky man in front of her. His own gaze softened from the determined tone coming from Kelley.

“Alright….if you don’t find her in here we have a speakeasy bar hidden in the basement around the corner. Fair warning the place is packed so good luck!” He yells over the loud music towards Kelley while walking inside the crowded bar/club.

_‘Speakeasy?’_ Kelley puts it together that this was the place Alex was talking about.

“Thanks!” Kelley calls out with the man simply nodding in answer as she got sucked into the crowd. The lights dimmed down low with strobe lights causing a blob of dancing limbs to pause every time it blinked. The crowds singing as one to _‘Julie Bergan’s, Arigato’_ directed by the DJ. He stood behind his turntables pumping his hands up to stir up the fun crowd.

“OHHH WHAT YOU TRYIN TO PROTECT ME FOR! I’M JUST TRYIN TO HAVE SOME FUN!!”

The chorus of the singing crowd roars against the walls of the packed club. It looked like a fun night and Kelley would have really enjoyed it if she wasn’t looking for her friend.

She begins scanning the crowded bar pushing herself past the tight bodies dancing around her to the beat of the music pumping against her chest. As Kelley pulls over the bar trying to get the bartenders attention she catches the sight of a familiar black dress walking stealthily along the side of the dance floor just a few feet in front of her.

It’s Alex.

Watching the forward push through the crowd towards the front of the stage as the chorus begins to build again with a daunting glare causing Kelley to follow her gaze.

“ARIGATO MOTHERFUCKER!!”

The beat drops when her eyes widen at the sight of none other than Tobin dancing in rhythm with not just one stranger but a trio of women. It was all in fun for Tobin, Kelley noticing the carefree way Tobin raised her hands in the air with a lopsided grin on her face as she bounced to the rhythm in a childlike manner, but the women around her had a different idea.

_‘Oh shit!’_ Kelley pushes past a few people barely able to grab a hold of Alex.

“Hey!” Alex pulls her wrist back her hair whipping innocent bystanders as she turned in furious speed.

“It’s me!” Kelley calls out over the crowd.

“Kelley?”

“Come here.” Kelley pulls them back towards the bar.

“Kelley she’s up there!” Alex raises her hand in gesture up towards the vicinity of Tobin. Kelley only nods as she gets the bartenders attention motioning for two shots of the fastest thing he could put in front of her knowing that she needed to calm Alex down before she stormed back towards Tobin and make a scene.

“Here take this.” Kelley holds the shot up towards a furious Alex. Their gazes locked and Kelley can practically see the smoke coming out of the forwards ears.

“Take it and breathe!” Alex stubbornly grabs the glass and they both shoot it back in similar fashion. They lean back against the bar taking in the craziness of the crowd in front of them. Both of their sights on Tobin dancing her heart out. It was dorky at first, but now the music was slowing down to the first beats of “ _Into You by Ariana Grande”_ and one of the other fellow dancers around her started closing the space in between them.

“Kelley I’m not gonna stand here watching those women rub their hands all over her!” Alex begins to push off the counter but Kelley pulls her hand up against the forward.

“You do that and she’s going to blow up….You haven’t dealt with her like this and it’s not the Tobin you’re used to. She won’t respond nicely, Alex. But sure go ahead, storm in there and take the little fun she’s trying to have after the crap day she had today. Be my guest!” Kelley waves her hand dismissively calling out to the bartender for a cold corona. Alex remains still taking in Kelley’s words as the beat drops causing them to look up into the crowd at Tobin swaying her head side to side to the beat of the music while singing the lyrics in a goofy manner. Tobin’s bright smile clear as daylight.

“That wasn’t my fault and it does not make it okay for them to have their bodies that fucking close to her!” Alex answers back.

“I….I don’t know what to say to make her see that she’s all I want and no one else Kelley.” Alex’s voice barely understandable over the loud beat of the music. Alex’s blue eyes focus on Kelley expressing nothing but confusion and the small hint of frustration. Kelley stares back at the tall brunette for a few seconds.

They’d been through a lot and Kelley felt protective over the love shared between her two friends. The love that she’d witnessed countless times being tested and how hard they both fought for.

She was determined to find the person responsible for trying to take that away.

“Go get her, Al.” Kelley’s tone holding the hint of a challenge.

“Go show your girl you still want her.” Kelley smirks as she turns back to face the bar.

“She’s not my girl.” Alex states as she reaches over Kelley grabbing a hold of the beer in her hand and pulling it to her lips.

“Hey!?” Kelley shouts as Alex downs the somewhat untouched corona in a few seconds and hands the now half empty bottle back to Kelley.

“She’s my fiancé.” Alex practically growls out as she fixes herself before heading out towards the dance floor.

_'What a Jock.'_ Kelley rolls her eyes as she leans against the bar eager to see Alex calmly walk towards an unsuspecting Tobin.

"You're welcome." Kelley lifts her beer in cheers.


	10. Truth Will Come Out: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long leave of absence due to how shitty of a year 2016 was, so bare with me. I still have a busy schedule, but this always seems to take me out of my small world for a few hours and i do it out of enjoyment .....so i hope it can be a joy to whoever reads it. 
> 
> PS Strongly encourage you to watch Ciara's- Dance like we're making love music video. Helps with imagery. Enjoy ;)

**Tobin’s POV**

Tobin finishes the drink in her hand before being pulled to the dance floor by a beautiful stranger.

Her smile evident on her face, but it’s lacking in sincerity as she begin’s to think back on her day. Finishing her last meet-up just an hour ago, in this very bar she finally decides to call it a night and enjoy a few drinks on the house by the friendly bartender.

Spending all day roaming the town talking with her contacts trying to get a clue of who this ‘Jakabos’ really was took Tobin on a fool’s errand. The trouble arising being that every time the name left her lips in mid-conversation she was immediately brushed off. Leaving Tobin with the only logical presumption that the woman had a lot of honorable friends in the underground community.

People that trusted this woman.

Tobin did get the generic information from everyone that seemed to know the name. She didn’t want to pry too much to cause alarm, but either way Tobin heard the same story all day.

‘ _You want something done quietly and fast…she’s the one to do it._ ’

The feeling of little progress on her situation put a bad taste in her mouth the more she thought about the elusive women challenging her for the one thing keeping her head afloat….Alex. With the same questions roaming her head since the morning, frustrating the midfielder to the extent that a familiar anger began to bubble up to the surface.

_'Did Alex want her back?_ '

_'Does she feel like she’s trapped with me?'_

**_“OOOOH WHAT YOU TRYIN TO PROTECT ME FOR!!! I’M JUST TRYIN TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!_** ”

The crowd surrounding Tobin shouting at the top of their lungs as they jumped in time to the beat of ‘Arigato by Julie Bergen’ pulls her out of her miserable head.

_‘Let it go….Have fun. Breathe._ ’ She recites to herself.

As the beat amps up, the amount of alcohol in her system is finally making it very apparent she’s drunk as the lights of the club flash across the crowd causing her vision to blur. With her hands in the air her voice joins the roar of the crowd.

_**“ARIGATO MOTHERFUCKER!!”** _

Time becomes non-existent at that point. Her conscious mind only making up brief glimpses of time until the music slows down.

* * *

 

The atmosphere of the dance floor changes as _‘Let’s Dance Like We’re Making Love_ by Ciara’ begins to electrify the people around her in a different manner from the last few songs.

**“ _Sweat drippin from my body._**

**_We both at this party._ **

_**So, come and show me your moves**._ **"**

A very sensual manner Tobin starts to understand as the stranger in front of her begins to pull her in close, but Tobin instinctively pulls back to leave a manageable space between the two of them. The beautiful stranger didn’t seem to get the message when her hand snakes around Tobin’s waist beginning to close the little space once again.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll never be that drunk.” Tobin sends an apologetic smile up towards the woman’s questioning face with the simple show of her left hand. The silver titanium band shining against the lights.

“I don’t see your fiancé around….I wouldn’t leave your hot piece of ass alone at a club. Someone might snatch you up.” With a sultry grin the stranger slowly begins to sway her hips to the beat as she tries to coax Tobin to do the unthinkable.

**_“It’s really late._ **

**_You’re getting close, and the lights are off._ **

**_Your body is in sync to the beat of my heart,_ **

**_And I can feel your nature rising while I wind on you.”_ **

Tobin is shaking her head when a very familiar scent of vanilla engulfs her senses the moment a warm body presses against her back.

A well manicured hand smoothly begins caressing over her left shoulder down her bare biceps leaving Tobin’s skin hot to the touch. Tobin can only follow the hand making its way down to her own, interlocking their fingers. Tobin didn’t need to look at the ring on the culprits hand to guess who it was. The heat of her body flush against Tobin’s back rising goosebumps against her skin suddenly with every nerve on her body sensitive to her touch.

“ ** _Let's dance like we're making love Making love_** ”

“Fiancé is definitely around.” The low rasp carries over the music with Alex lifting their hands together waving off the stranger.

Someone’s voice echoes across the club shouting something unintelligible in Tobin’s mind. She’s too busy desperately trying to focus on trying to sober up in her surroundings, but the rhythm of Alex’s hips grinding against her own clouds her mind more and more.

_**“If you're down just maybe** _

_**We dance like we're making babies”** _

The cool breathe escaping Alex’s lips against the back of the midfielders neck causes a chill to run down her spine pulling Tobin out of the clouds realizing she had no intention of being controlled today and whirls around in such a manner that causes Alex to gasp out in surprise at the ferocity behind the motion. Tobin earnestly pulls Alex in, rocking her hips against Alex’s front. Watching the extent her actions were having on a surprised Alex. The usually unfazed expression on Morgan’s face is now replaced with a look of curious confusion. Her blue eyes bouncing from Tobin’s gaze to her lips.

Tobin didn’t give in just yet and her hand slides up the ridge of the strikers back until her fingers slowly follow the curve of her shoulder sliding behind her neck to into the curls of her hair. Just realizing the simple black fitted dress Alex adorned with her hair down in simple curls. Pulling Alex in till her lips reach the strikers sensitive ear she whispers the following lyrics.

**_“I hope you're sure this is what you want."_ **

**_"Cause once I'm turned on, you can't turn me off”_ **

Tobin pulls back just a breathe away from the forwards smooth lips. The alcohol buzzing through her system making her eyesight blur out on the edges making Alex her main focal point. Alex begins to close the gap between them when Tobin pulls away and flips Alex around pulling her bare back flush against her front. Hearing the small groan escape Morgan’s lips the moment Tobin firmly places her open palm against Alex’s tight midsection winding their hips together in time to the beat of the music driving both of their hearts already beating profoundly against their chest’s to a frenzy. Alex’s heavy gasps breaking a wry smirk on Tobin’s face. Watching the forward push her body back completely against Tobin’s realizing she’s fully supporting the both of them Alex lays her head back against Tobin’s shoulder tickling the nape of her neck trying to catch her breathe not able to control how much Tobin’s unabashed display of control affected her.

**_"Off the wall_ **

**_Body to body_ **

**_You and I_ **

**_And then out through the night baby_ **

**_Closer than before Dance like no one's watching_ **

**_You and I tonight Be the time of your life baby"_ **

“God, you never fail to surprise me.” Alex whispers softly slightly out of breathe as she raises her left hand behind Tobin’s neck to pull her closer. Not sure if she meant to say it at all, Tobin places a few kisses starting from her bare shoulder to the base of her neck until a hand cups her cheek and pulls her back only to meet a pair of lustful blue eyes.

" _ **Oh oh Let's dance like we're making love making love**_ "

Alex spins around to face Tobin with the all too familiar look of determination when a loud crash near the bar grabs their attention.

The chaos that erupted didn’t quite register to Tobin until Alex shook her to regain focus.

“Hey! Tobin can you make it out?!” Alex asks while throwing a few hectic glances back out towards the bar fight. Tobin’s sure the shaking is making her stomach feel funny.

“Fuckkk! Where is Kelley?” Alex curses combing a hand through her hair.

_‘Nope….Definitely going to hurl.’_ Tobin pushes herself away from Alex practically launching people out of her way to get to the club’s backdoor.

**Alex’s POV**

“Never thought I’d have this conversation with the Alex Morgan.” The scrawny man sitting to her left chuckles to himself his focus on swirling the olive around his watered down martini.

“….But then again the soccer industry has a lot of stuff going on in the background now that I think about it?” He lifts his chin up in sarcasm causing Alex to frown at the insinuation.

“Is that going to be a problem or do I have to question your ability to keep your mouth shut?” Her calm tone grabbing his attention, finally raising his head up from his drink to look up at Alex.

“Are all the stories about your disappearance true?” “Who is telling you stories about me?”. The question catches Alex off guard.

“Those pictures….The story is, those were taken in South America. I heard you got involved with some nasty people down there. Got a kid killed over it.”

The moment the words are registered her throat tightens at the mere mention of the results of one of her most regretful decisions that pushed her over the edge of caring about her future all those months ago. She clears her throat trying her best to refrain from letting her emotions get the best of her.

“I thought we met up to talk about a notorious thief….not me?”

“It’s going to come out you know that right? Especially with the headlines you’re making right now it’s only a matter of time for all of it to reveal itself….” He declares with a sense of foreboding that leaves Alex almost hollow. Knowing that if the story behind those days in the cayman’s got out, the world would know of her involvement with the one of the most notorious drug cartels in the world. The real truth behind her loss of innocence and the error of her ways as thinking so naively in her first few months as an agent. 

 


End file.
